supremacia magica
by cerecita kido
Summary: el poder viene de donde menos lo esperas, fanfic basado en el shinto y en la mitologia nordica, y a mi poca imaginacion, narra las aventuras de 4 diosas reencarnadas pra devolverle la noche a un mundo que ya no la recuerda
1. fundamentos

Supremacía mágica "fundamentos"

Supremacía mágica ciudades y dioses

Cere: hija de una valquiria, ella es una norna al nacer cuando los tres soles de brifost coinciden cosa muy poco usual (((norna: fijan el destino y sus decisiones resultan irrevocables)))

Historia: hija de melody, ella es conocida en brifost como una valquiria por que nació en el momento en el que el segundo sol y el tercer sol coinciden, fijada en que posee mas poder del que su cuerpo resiste muere al dar a luz a su única hija, ((cere que al igual que ella nace en un momento no muy común)), se dice que solo los dioses, como amateratsu, odin, thor, tsukuyomi nacen, el momento en que los tres soles coinciden, en brifost en la actualidad solo una vez a pasado, pero no se da a conocer, por que veroandi la única norna de ese mundo lo sugiere, cere crece a lado de su padre, sin mostrar ningún tipo de poder que no pueda soportar, pero el destino la lleva a conocer a las 4 personas que cambiaran y pondrán en riesgo su vida. Las 4 diosas reencarnadas.

Saory: diosa de sol, vidente ((con restricción de solo ver sucesos que pueden evitarse)) descendiente de frigg la esposa de odin el dios más poderoso y noble de asgard y de amateratsu diosa del sol del shinto

Historia: crece en cefiso a lado de su madre y padre, su abuela materna casi no la visita pues reside en hiba la ciudad sagrada de los dioses, que ahora es solo un recuerdo de lo que antes fue, Saory cree que la esposa de su padre es su verdadera madre sin saber que su madre fue una mujer fuerte y que al igual que la madre de cere nació con mucho mas poder del que pudo soportar su cuerpo y muere tres meses después de dar a luz, al ser descendiente directo de frigg y amateratsu es noble, tímida, pero de carácter recio, defiende a su amigos a capa y espada solo cree en el primer amor y el verdadero amor, que al principio cree que son uno mismo, sus poderes solo son de combate al principio, como el ataque de luz, las llamas naranjas, pero al conocer a cere sus poderes incrementan.

*ataque de luz (solo lo usa cuando la oscuridad se le presenta)

*las llamas naranjas (son al principio chispas que salen de sus manos y logran encender papel, después crecen convirtiéndose en grandes llamas)

**ve el futuro (son ráfagas de momentos en que la vida o seguridad de alguien peligra, solo en caso de que su muerte no sea natural)

**es buena haciendo pócimas de ataque

Jana: diosa del hielo ((hela)), descendiente directa de sakuya bendecida pro la prosperidad, descendiente de var diosa de los juramentos

Hitoria: segunda hija de un matrimonio que aunque no es de las familias mas ricas del mundo, son inseparables, al principio no desarrolla ningún tipo de magia, mas que la habilidad de hacer pociones de defensa, su mayor gusto es el hielo, pero en bifrost no es muy abuandante, siempre ha sido muy bendencida en todo lo que hace, es como si fuera tocada por los dioses e indirectamente lo es pues es descendiente directa de sakuya, debido a el lazo que tiene con sakuya odia las mentiras, y cuando da un juramento lo cumple a toda costa, no perdona que le fallen, al conocer a Saory y cere sus poderes comienza a hacerse presentes.

*es buena haciendo pócimas de defensa

**lanzamiento de dagas de hielo

**de su pecho sale un escucho que la protege

**el latigo de energía pura

Nanally: diosa de la luna ((tsukuyomi)), curandera ((solo puede usar sus poderes cuando es una herida leve o que no sea mortal)) descendiente de Eir

Historia: es la cuarta hija de el matrimonio kou, sus tres hermanos son varones, y grandes magos, son de la una de las familias mas respetables, ella no asiste a la misma escuela de magia que sus hermanos, ya que cree que Lindor no es la mejor directora, sus poderes siempre han sido fuertes, y aunque no es muy buena con las pócimas, sabe manejar de manera imponente el agua, para usarla como ataque.

*rapsodia de cristales de agua

** agua mortal

**curación lunar

Joy: diosa del viento, descendiente de susanowo y synn ((diosa de las puertas))

Su historia aun es un secreto, pues es la ultima en conocer a las demás, pero es consiente de ser una diosa reencarnada


	2. prologo

**"SUPREMACÍA MÁGICA"**

INTRODUCCIÓN

BRIFOST mundo mágico y misterioso, custodiado por sus 7 lunas y sus tres astros solares, en sus adentros alberga ciudades inimaginables, algunas con inexplicables paisajes, brifost mundo asediado por su enorme misticismo y dominado por un solo objetivo, la supremacía, el gobierno total de la magia mas poderosa en toda la galaxia de terneo.

Brahmapura "ciudad celeste", la ciudad de las espontaneas lluvias de estrellas, la metrópolis de la magia y misticismo, de bellos colores gratinados por los soles crecientes que la acogen, regida por el diamante mágico, lugar donde son encontradas las escuelas de magia. Aquello podría solo parecer una fantástica historia, una h historia para relatar, todo ser libre siempre deseara que la supremacía jamás llegue, pero el tiempo denota, se delimita, contrayéndose poco apoco se acaba y sumergirá a aquellas descendientes de los 4 dioses protectores, al mas profundo dolor, la perdida de un sentimiento que lucharan por obtener y, la pregunta que quedaran en el aire siempre será de quien será aquella tan ambicionada supremacía...

El primer sol daba ya con sus rayos anaranjados los buenos días a la ciudad de cefiso, lugar de hermosos valles, naturaleza innata, era temprano aquel lugar donde la oscuridad no era conocida, daba señales de cambio por primera vez, daba a aquella chica el primer motivo de lagrimas, el agua salada que corrió de sus ojos, dejaba ver cuanto le dolía, desde que tenia memoria recordaba que la mujer que vivía a su lado no había sido jamás dulce con ella, pero, ¿acaso no eran así todas las madres? La pregunta que siempre le robaba pensamientos, pro ahora, era el ser mas dulce en todo brifost el que le causaba aquel dolor que sobre llevaba sola, en lagrimas solas, en el triste cuarto donde ya esperaba una despedida, empacaba sus pertenencias, pues viajarían a Brahmapura, su padre había conseguido un mejor trabajo, y tenia que mudarse de aquella ciudad tan calidad y acogedora de la cual jamás abría salido, ya hora tendría que abandonarle, se limpiaba las lagrimas ya, mostraría ese gran carácter que posea no se dejaría vencer, sacaría el coraje de donde fuera necesario, para seguir.

Su mirada se tornaba un poco fría cuando bajo al recibidor de su ya desmantelada casa, tomo una breve brisa de café en sus labios rojos y miro fijamente a su madre.

-acaso no has terminado ya, madre, o esperas que papa venga a hacerlo-

-no debería de hablarme así, al fin y al cabo soy tu madre, Saory ¿sueles ser tan fría y descortés con toda la gente?-

-no, amenos que lo sean conmigo- vocifero con un aspecto muy relajado, parecía ya no alterarle nada de lo que su madre le digiera, se había acostumbrado a ala mala relación que existía entre ellas.

-bueno pero deberías no deberías hablarle así a tu madre, mi pequeña niña, si eres más resplandeciente que este sol que ahora anuncia que el nuevo día ha llegado-

-abuelita, que alegría verte, pensé que no te despedirías de nosotros, ahora no te veré mas-

-vamos Saory claro que me veras ¿es que tu madre no te ha dicho?

-¿decirme que?- indagaba con gran curiosidad

-que iré a vivir con ustedes, tu padre me lo ha pedido, pensando en ti mi niña, y yo no me he negado-

La alegría era mutua, Saory siempre había experimentado gran soledad y ausencia en su padre pero le llenaban sus padre y su abuela los días le pasaban rápidamente, la falta del cariño de su madre se le iba, ahora cuando se imaginaba que aquel consuelo se le rompería, ella aquella mujer venia con tan hermosa noticia.

El camino de Saory, habían sido ya sellados desde el día en que nació, un gran presagio surgió, la costumbre de aquel planeta de la galaxia de terneo, brifost era ya conocida por toda la nación, dar una premonición de poderes y futuro a tondo naciente, y estos eran dados por una norna, bajo aquellos tres soles, aquella profecía, había marcado tan absurdo destino para Saory, la estrecha vereda donde andaría no mostraba salida, se cruzaría con demasiadas adversidades, pero pronto llegaría alguien a colocar su mano en señal de apoyo, para cruzar aquel espinado camino.

En Brahmapura, el primer sol pegaba con sus clásicos helados rayos anaranjados en el rostro de un chico, joven de alma pura, suelta llena de libertades, de calidez en lo mas profundo de sus ser, solía oculta lo que llamaba sus debilidades de su familia, Yaten era un muchacho muy tenaz de carácter solitario sin dependencia de ningún tipo, a pesar de vivir en una familia unida, y conocer el lazo de hermandad no solía ser muy expresivo, no encontraba en su carácter aquella debilidad, o al menos aun no la deseaba poseer, vivía bajo el régimen de una familia seudo perfecta, convivía a diario con sus tres hermanos, pero se sentía vacio, buscaba en muchas cosas llenar ese lugar que nada ocupaba, aquel que se hacia mas grande pero pronto llegaría quien le ayudaría, pero en aquel retorcido camino, tan puro sentimiento se perdería. Encontrar la forma de que no sucediera involucraba el cruzarse en el camino de alguien mas, sin sentido, no un ser despreciable incapaz de no estar a lado de alguien, pero es que acaso merecía tener alguien especial a su lado.

El segundo sol salió para dar un poco de calidez en su atmosfera marcaba las nueve en el reloj y Yaten se disponía abajar a desayunar, las risas de todos aquellos se hacían presente, sin darse cuenta siempre que escuchaba todas aquella voces riendo espontáneamente salía una cálida sonrisa, no pudo articular palabra alguna mas que un buenos días. Todos a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de el brillo que en el desprendía, algo no muy usual, pero nadie quiso preguntar sabían como era el, si deseaba compartirlo lo diría pero si no se quedaría como siempre callado, solían darle el espacio que el tanto pedía.


	3. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

"llegando a bortek, la primera escuela"

En brahamapura se encontraban las 3 escuelas de magia mas poderosa de todo bifrost, y bortek era hasta ahora la escuela de magia suprema, aquella que había ganado dos campeonatos de magia y se creía que si llegaba a ganar el tercero la llave mágica del diamante se descubriría y le daría por fin la victoria concediéndole la supremacía mágica. En aquella escuela, Lindor la directora de ella, era una vieja maga de sabiduría inalcanzable, de aspecto cansado pero de corazón determinante, por eso la mayoría creía que era correcto que ella obtuviera la supremacía, mas algo se lo impedía.

Lindor: la profecía ha hablado ella es una de las llaves y pronto aparecerán las demás pero, que pasar si deciden no quedarse aquí, a lado de nuestra escuela y deciden irse a otro lugar o conseguir la supremacía por si misma, al fin ellas son las herederas de toda ella, Eleonor, ven por favor.

Eleonor: directora me llamaba

Lindor: si, pronto se integrara a nosotros una estudiante de potenciales mágicos inauditos, quiero que trigas a cefires, tengo que darle instrucciones

Eleonor: disculpe mi directora, pero la nueva estudiante ¿tendría algo que ver con el club de "magia suprema"?

Lindor: si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Eleonor: no debería ser azaya quien le de la bienvenida ella es la encargada de el club

Lindor: por favor haz lo que te he pedido y no cuestiones mis decisiones

Aquella mujer que siempre acataba a su directora sabiamente no pudo objetar ninguna decisión pero aun no sabia que era lo que pasa, azaya no era ni su pariente cercano, no debía sentir cariño por ella, si no respeto, mas sin embargo siempre le mostraba afecto, ahora se sentía humillada y dolida para con la directora, sentía que desplazaba a aquel ser que tanto quería, era cierto que la señorita cefires no era mala chica si no todo lo contrario, sabia que azaya era un gran bruja, una de las mejores, acaso había cambiado algo que ella aun no sabia.

Eleonor: azaya, azaya –le nombraba lo mas fuerte que pudiera dar su pequeña voz- ven aquí, anda muévete, mi niña necesito decirte algo y corroborarlo.

Azaya: que pasa tía, ¿sucede algo?

Eleonor: como siempre tan linda, me has vuelto a llamar tía, eso es lo que yo me pregunto ha pasado algo que yo no sepa

Azaya: siempre te llamare tía, eres como eso para mi, no se a que te refieres tienes que decirme algo

Eleonor: la directora a mandado a la señorita cefires a encontrar a una nueva alumna que tendrá algo que ver con el club de "magia suprema" ¿han disminuido tus poderes? ¿Cefires ha aumentado los suyos? O ha pasado algo que yo no sepa

Azaya_ no mis poderes siguen igual sigo siendo mucho mas fuerte que las demás chica y con respecto a cefires, que yo sepa el año pasado había llegado al tope de sus poderes y nada mas, Eleonor no te preocupes a mi no me molesta que la directora mande a alguien mas a eso, es mas me facilita un poco las tareas de inicio de clase

Eleonor: azaya por favor no te confíes, tal vez deberías tomar en cuenta esto, tómalo serio y esfuérzate mucho mas de lo que los has hecho últimamente, de acuerdo

Azaya: de acuerdo, ahora si buscas a cefires debe estar en la entrada con Taiki, es muy normal en ella que la encuentres ahí despidiéndose de mi cuñado

Eleonor_ gracias mi niña

La muchedumbre comenzó a llamarla los murmullos se dejaban oír preguntando de muchas formas que relación existía entre ellas, la castaña sonreía de manera muy natural siempre alegre y déspota a la vez, con un simple "somos conocidas pero menos que parientes" y nadie preguntaba mas, todas callaban.

La pequeña encargada de los quehaceres extracurriculares se dirigió a la entrada mirando a su alrededor si algún cosa no se le hacia conocida y al no conseguirlo busco a ala de cabellos largos ondulados no seria difícil encontrarla por que era la única que usaba una diadema con una pequeña coronita que había sido regalo de su novio, que dado el color oro resaltaba en el negro de su cabellera, era como azaya había mencionado, se encontraba con un chico alto de cabellera ligeramente larga, para ella el debía ser el acompañante perfecto para aquella niña que le había robado el corazón y no para la señorita cefires pero que podía hacer, no podía hacer nada, así que sigilosamente se acerco a ella, solo para escuchar un tierno "ten un hermoso día" que salía de los rosados labios del chico a lado al que ella se limito a sonreír, y reprender un beso en los labios.

Eleonor: srita. Cefires, espero hayan tendió un romántico encuentro lamento mucho interrumpir, después que estoy segura en vacaciones no se vieron pero la directora desea verla

-vaya- con una ligera risa, el solo contesto antes que su novia lo hiciera cortésmente como el esperaba- acaso alguien te dijo que no nos vimos, yo estuve estas vacaciones día y noche cuidando de ella –sus ultimas palabras las había nombrado mucho mas fuerte de lo que la mayoría hubiera esperado-

El anhelo del castaño era que todos conocieran que ellos habían pasado las vacaciones de invierno justos a un lado el uno del otro lo que en bifrost era ya suponer que se comprometían, significaba que pronto se casarían, sin duda alguna aquellos dos se casarían, ante la mirada atonía de los demás, la risa de el pelinegro que los acompañaba quien había permanecido en silencio rompió tan aturdido anuncio y seguido por sus unas palabras.

-no deberías ser tan impulsivo Taiki ya todos sabiamaos que cere es tu prometida, auqnue no lo anunciaras-

Taiki: yo no lo anuncie a propósito, la srita. Eleonor me provoco, lo lamento- las palabras ironicas salian con mucha naturalida de sus labios

Cere: lo lamento srita. Eleonor, enseguida me presentare ante la directora.

Eleonor: si no fuera por que te conozco Taiki, me imaginaria que crees que me molesta que salgas con tu futura esposa, pero no es así, cefires, debe ser muy afortunada, pero tu aun mas seiya, deberías ser un poco mas cortes con tu hermano, acaso no sabes que el amor es así, o no arias lo mismo por azaya.

Tomando de las manos a la pelinegra no espero mas y la dirigió a la dirección, las palabras no fluyeron en el camino para cefires, era muy fácil adivinar lo que sentía en ese momento Eleonor siempre había deseado que azaya fuera quien estuviera a lado de Taiki, pues de todos los hermanos el se le hacia el mas serio y correcto, y no se equivocaba, pero, había sido azaya y Taiki quien no se soportaban la idea de ser novios, sin embargo se llevaban muy bien como amigos, cefires tenia el poder de la empatía, sentir las emociones de los seres que la rodeaban, y aunque era un poder muy útil para saber cuando alguien le mentía, no le gustaba, pues percibía la tristeza a su alrededor así que el club le habían enseñado a dominarlo pero cuando este quería le mostraba los sentimientos de los demás hacia ella.

Tocaron algunas veces a la puerta, pero no se escucho un pase como solía ser, por lo contrario la directora abrió delicadamente la puerta y le pidió solamente a cefires que entrara y pidiéndole a Eleonor que las dejara a solas, cerró la puerta.

Lindor: cefires, como te ha ido en las vacaciones

Cere: usted debe saberlo, pudieron ser las mejores vacaciones, me comprometí con Taiki, y aun así estoy muerta de incertidumbre y miedo, yo no debo poseer estos poderes, mi padre recuerda que en mi premonición marcara mas de mis tres poderes ya poseídos, mi madre murió a causa de desarrollar un poder que no fue previsto.

Lindor: no crees que ese poder nació por algo

Cere: solo los seres celestiales, nacidos en la hora de los tres soles pueden poseer estos poderes yo no, yo no…., yo no naci a esa hora, nadie hasta ahora a nacido a esa hora.

Lindor: te equivocas, tu poder nació por que debió nacer. De eso hablaremos después, por ahora, habrá algunos cambios, pero de eso ya les informare, por hoy debes hacerte cargo de una nueva estudiante, por favor srita. Kido entre – de la cortina de atrás, de la puerta del silencio, salió una linda chica, sus cabello largos lacios aparentaban ser negros peo al dar la luz sobre ellos su violáceo resplandecer se dejo ver.- Saory kido ella es cere cefires, la persona que te guiara en todo el día.

Saory: es un gusto

Cere: el placer será mío.- sus manos tocaron las de la violácea chica, llegando a ella un rayo de sentimientos, era cierto la empatía, la curación y la dominación de magia oscura les eran sus poderes, pero lo que acababa de pasar era un cuarto poder desconocido para ella- ¿po….po…..podemos irnos?

Saory: pasa algo

Lindor: no, es, debido a sus poderes, cefires es dueña, de la empatía, poder no muy común, puede sentir lo que estas pasando ahora en tu corazón, descuida Saory proo se recuperara.

Cere: discúlpame por favor, de vdd, ahora ven te enseñare los alrededores, aun no empezaran las clases, tal vez conozcas a algunas futuras amigas.

Amabas chicas salieron de ahí, riéndose cere no paraba de describir cada rincón de la escuela hasta pararse enfrente de el salón de clases de ambas con una pregunta muy inquietante para ella.

Cere: de donde eres kido

Saory: solo llámame Saory, por que podre llamarte cere verdad? Soy de cefiso, lo has visitado

Cere: si, es muy lindo

-no deberías irte así, Taiki esta que se vuelve loco seiya y yo ya no lo aguantamos, perdón, no sabia que estabas acompañada, cere.-

Cere: Saory, el es Yaten, mi futuro hermano, Yaten, ellas es una futura mejor amiga Saory.

Las palabras no pudieron salir de ambos, una sonrisa basto para que la historia empezara a contarse.


	4. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"el relevo de capitanas"

Saory y cere se habían tenido en la entrada de salón de clases al que ambas pertenecían, Yaten las entretenía contándoles como se encontraba de furioso su hermano, por la manera en que se habían llevado a su novia.

Saory: debe quererte mucho

Yaten: tanto que pronto se casaran

Cere: bueno creo que ha sido bastante lindo saber que Taiki piensa en mí, pero debo seguir enseñándole a la escuela a Saory, así que adiós Yaten

Yaten: no yo las sigo además el concurso para los nuevos prospectos de magia suprema dará inicio.

Cere: tienes razón, debemos ir al auditorio

La mayoría ya se encontraba ahí, los alumnos nuevos se sentían atraídos todos por aquel tan poderoso club de magia, no había alguien que no quisiera pertenecer, Lindor y los demás profesores se encontraban ya listos para dar el inicio a tan esperado inicio de clases, todos se formaban esperando el anuncio de que podían escribirse para intentar entrar a "supremacía mágica".

Lindor: alumnos bienvenidos, a todos los que han ingresado este año, espero que Edda sea su escuela, y con ustedes lleguemos este año a una nueva victoria, que por fin este año bifrost conozca la supremacía mágica –los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todo era euforia- hemos tenido una gran capitana Azaya Priftes, nos a llevado con su don a dos victorias, pero es momento de renovarse, es momento de que Edda se renueve de que se llene de nueva sangre, es por eso que hoy le doy el fin al ciclo de capitana de Azaya Priftes.

Por un momento largo solo los nuevos habían hecho un aplauso, el silencio se hizo mas profundo, la mirada de azaya no parecía triste, su mirada era retadora, sin duda y si alguien no sabia quien seria su sucesora, bastaba ver hacia donde ella miraba.

Lindor: quiero darle la bienvenida a la nueva capitana de "supremacía mágica" cere cefires, que espero que nos lleve no solo a la victoria, si no que estoy segura que con ella obtendremos el control de la magia suprema. Con esto doy por iniciado el ciclo escolar mágico, y por lo tanto, están abiertas las pre-inscripciones a magia suprema.

La mayoría se disperso, solo azaya junto a seiya quedaron parados, cere, Yaten, Saory y Taiki eran los que la acompañaban, la mirada de cere era triste y hasta un poco sombría, la de azaya era retadora, era sumamente su reflejo de lo que sentía en ese momento por cere, un gran desprecio y una molestia, que guardaría hasta el ultimo momento.

Seiya acompaño a su novia en el desplante de ni siquiera hablarle a cere, iba molesta murmurando sin fines de maldiciones, por su parte seiya la comprendía siempre se había sentido orgullosa de ser la capitana, y se sentía fuerte, le habían dado en el ego, y estaba seguro que no le habían avisado, fue un golpe traicionero pero bastante certero, y aunque el intentaba calmarla simplemente no pudo.

Seiya: azaya tranquilízate, debe haber una explicación, mi amor se como te sienes

Azaya: no me hagas reír seiya sabes como me siento, fue tu culpa, fue culpa de tu familia estoy segura de que si la tonta de cefires no se hubiera comprometido con tu hermano esto no hubiera pasado

Seiya: yo no creo que sea eso

Azaya: a no, entonces yo soy la perdedora, la ingenua que no tiene mas poder que nadie –mostro su mano a su novio, el fuego salía de ella- soy la única en esta escuela que sabe manejar poderes de este tipo y ella solo es buena con posiciones, dime como es posible que la hagan capitana

-tal vez Lindor ya se dio cuenta de que tu nunca le servirás, tienes un don pero para destruir-

Azaya: no te pregunte Usagi no te pregunte

Usagi: no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que ya no seas la capitana

Azaya: a mi me da mucho mas gusto, por que así no sigo con mediocres como tu

El auditorio aun observaba como siempre callado, Taiki aun no se daba cuenta de la enorme confusión que había en su novia, el esta tan metido en su alegría que no veía la confusión en ella.

Taiki: mama no se equivoco, eres la mejor para ser la capitana

Saory: creo que ella no piensa lo mismo

Yaten: mejor cállate

Cere: no te das cuenta, le quiete algo a azaya, algo que no es para mi, yo no quiero ser capitana, si eso le molesta a azaya

Taiki: pero no tiene pro que, ella tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdicio

Cere: no te das cuenta, como perder algo que no se te ha dado

La peli negra no espero respuesta, todos se habían quedado muy confundidos con lo que había dicho, Saory volvió su mirada a Yaten, quien sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera con palabras entendió que la siguiera, y ella mirando a Taiki se mostro comprensiva

Saory: cuando mi mama me dice que no soy buena en algo la abuela siempre me dice que si yo creo en eso es pro que no confió en mi, yo creo que la ex capitana es lo que ha hecho en cere, ten paciencia tu novia es una gran chica pero no se a dado cuenta de eso

Taiki: y tu quien eres

Saory: amiga de cere, y Yaten, así que tranquilo lo mejor es que vayas y apoyes a tu novia si de verdad la quieres

Taiki_ Yaten y no kou, Taiki si ya llamas al ogro pro su nombre también a mí y tu eres

Saory: Saory

Taiki: si no te molesta iré a seguir a mi tormento

Ambos se miraron cómplices y fueron tras cere, que ya había llegado a lado de azaya, quien aun la miraba furiosa.

Cere: azaya, podemos hablar

Azaya: desde cuando cefires, desde cuando las amigas se traicionan así, desde cuando eres mas importante que yo

Cere: yo nunca me e sentido mas o menos que tu

Azaya: error, ese es tu error

Usagi: déjala en paz priftes

Azaya: tú también cállate, esto es entre esta idiota y yo

Taiki: mantén calmada a tu novia seiya por que no voy a permitir que ofenda de nuevo a la mía

Seiya: es problema de ellas, no te metas Taiki

Cere: pensé que éramos amigas

Azaya: amigas, mis pantuflas y las piso a diario

Cere: me da gusto ser yo la nueva capitana de magia suprema

El sonido de una bófeta se escucho y hubieran sido dos si cere no la hubiera detenido y sostenido con gran fuerza, era la primera vez desde que se conocían que una y la otra se veían de la misma forma, tan iguales y poderosas.

Cere: no más priftes, ahora somos iguales, iguales como siempre lo hemos sido

Lindor: aquí todo termino, señoritas síganme

El enfrentamiento que había visto entre las dos alumnas que consideraba prudentes, le hizo pensar por un momento a Lindor si el momento en el cambio le capitanas había sido oportuno, debió hablar primero con azaya, pero eso ya estaba hecho y no se arrepentía sabia del potencial que cefires tenia.

Lindor: es la primera y la ultima vez que yo no las sancionare por un indisciplina, así que espero que se comporten, priftes quiero que entiendas que tu ciclo como capitana se termino, cefires quiero que entiendas que debes tomar tu lugar, ahora retírate y guía por favor a la señorita kido en "magia suprema".

Cefires: solo quiero saber algo

Lindor: el porque, bueno tu madre fue una valquiria, tus poderes llegaron al máximo el año pasado y aun así has tenido sueños reveladores, no se si eres vidente que no lo creo pero tienes el poder de la empatía, sabes cuando alguien tiene miedo y eso es bueno en batalla.

Cefires: cabe una posibilidad de que yo pudiera se una valquiria

Lindor: la cabe –tras la respuesta la pelinegra salió dejándola solo con azaya- que es lo que ha pasado

Azaya: aun lo pregunta, como es posible que una niña tan… sin poderes pueda ser capitana

Lindor: tu solo avientas fuego y no es una ráfaga de fuego, solo un hilo, y eres la única en esta escuela que lo hace, pero no tienes mas habilidades, tienes el don de la guerra, eres fuerte en batalla y aplastante con los oponentes, pero eso no me esta sirviendo. Por el contrario cefires empieza a desarrollar nuevos poderes, además hay una nueva alumna y creo que ella es quien debería preocuparte

Azaya: por que

Lindor: es mucho mas fuerte que tu, tu tienes años estudiando magia, ella no y aun así es mucho mas fuerte


End file.
